


You'll never know, dear, how much I love you

by lokixarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Death, Gabriel can sing, I'm not sorry, M/M, No Fluff, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel angst, You Are My Sunshine, at all, first time saying I love you, gabriel is weakened, i wrote this in the middle of the night when i was depressed, love me, somewhere in season thirteen, upset Gabriel, yes i hate myself for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokixarchangel/pseuds/lokixarchangel
Summary: Sam gets hurt really bad and therefore requests Gabriel to sing to him. Gabriel sings the only song he finds fitting. And in doing so, admits his love way too late.





	You'll never know, dear, how much I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Just, be prepared to cry from this fic.

Gabriel's eyes widened as he saw the man shoot Sam right in the stomach. "No!" He couldn't hear his own scream.

He ran to catch Sam, falling with him. He was so low on grace. He couldn't help him. He couldn't heal him. And he wouldn't be able to bring him back. "No, no, no, no, no. No, kiddo, please don't die. I can't... I can't heal you! Don't die."

"I'm sorry, Gabe." Sam whispered and closed his eyes.

"Sam Winchester, you better not die! I swear to my father that I will go upstairs and I will kick your ass back to earth if you die!" Gabriel pleaded, trying to heal him. His hands wouldn't even glow.

He looked at the man who had shot Sam and saw a blackened soul. His eyes glowed as he used the remaining grace he had to snap the man's neck. Then, immediately, his attention was drawn back to Sam as he touched his arm.

"Sing to me?" His voice was hoarse. He coughed up blood. Gabriel could see the amount of pain he was in. And he could do nothing.

"Sing?? Now??" He looked at him and looked incredulous.

"Please, Gabe. I've only heard you sing once. I wanna hear you sing again. Once before I die. Baby, please?" Gabriel knew that Sam knew the effect that nickname had on him. It'd always never failed to make Gabriel do exactly what Sam wanted. Sam had once managed to trick him into dieting with that nickname.

Gabriel gave in. "Okay..." He tried to think about what to sing. "Sam, you could have asked before and I would have."

"Just sing... Please..."

Gabriel thought of one before remembering an old human lullaby he had heard a long time ago. "You are my sunshine... My only sunshine..."

He saw Sam smile as he sang and he brushed his hair out of his face.

"My only sun-... Shine..." His voice broke as Sam slowly went limp in his arms.

"You make me happy... When skies are grey..." Tears rolled down his face as Sam weakly reached for it. Gabriel took his hand and pressed it to his face.

"You'll never know, dear... How much I... Love you..." He'd never gotten to tell Sam he loved him. He'd never been able to get around to it.

"Please don't take my sunshine away..." Gabriel hated being an archangel. He hated it with every fibre of his being. Because the one time he wanted to be one. He couldn't. He couldn't save Sam. And being an archangel also meant he had to see the exact moment Sam stopped breathing.

"I'm so sorry, Sam... I wish I could have saved you..." He kept his hand tightly pressed to his face. He knew Sam couldn't hear him. "I love you... I love you so much and I wish I could have told you... I'm so sorry..."

"I'm so sorry, kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. I'm also not sorry for writing a ton of oneshots rather than the fifth chapter of LITP (I AM WORKING ON IT)


End file.
